the inheritor
by blackblizzard13
Summary: Gohan had always been smart as a child, and much more as he grew. So what if Bulma, seeing no interest in her son as a successor to her corporation, made Gohan as her protégé, so that he can take over after her? AU.Rated T for swearing


Summary: gohan had always been smart as a child, and much more as he grew. So what if Bulma, seeing no interest in her son as a successor to her corporation, made Gohan as her protégé, so that he can take over after her? AU

A/n: so I have always thought about how gohan is always shown smarter than almost all of the z-warriors, but never given any weight to this part, so here is self-indulgent fic about what if bulma had seen no possibilities for her corporation, and decided that gohan would be the best candidate for , I would be making some changes in the events that happened during the cell saga, and this fic will take place after Buu saga. This is my first fic ,so please tell me if anything is wrong with it

Disclaimer: I don't dragon ball, Z, Super or GT, only things I own is the laptop on which it being typed.

Prologue

It was the year 767, almost 768 in a couple of months, that Bulma Briefs, the head of the capsule corporation, was thinking about the future. It was not unusual to find her thinking, as being one of the smartest person on the earth, she has to keep thinking of the future to remain ahead of the rest of the world, as well as to be protect the earth from the threats of the universe. Now, she knew she was not like her friends or husband or her son, who can fight to save it, but she has her brain, and she uses it and cultivates her knowledge for the betterment of the society and future.

But right now she was deep in thoughts, sitting at her table in her room, looking at a single strand of hair which was caught in her brush, a shade different than her vibrant blue hair. It was a mix of silver and blue, with the former shining through the latter. Seeing this undisputable proof of her age, she was thinking of the future of her company. Of course, she can easily lead the company for maybe three more decades, but it still worried her. She couldn't just giver her company to any other person smart, for the corporation was her father's brainchild, for which he had worked himself to the bone, and the result was that he was the richest person in the world, even more than Hercules Satan himself.

Bulma knew that her father still worked and invented the stuff the people used, but as much as it hurt her to even think about this, she knew that one day her father won't be here to guide the company, and then she would be the president of the company. Her father didn't have to look for a successor, as she had been extremely smart for her age, and always wanted to take after her father's legacy. Unfortunately for her, she had no such luck. While her son was still young, and s very smart for his age, he had shown no interest in the company, deciding to follow in father's footsteps to train and get stronger.

And seeing the hair had reminded of this fact. She had no one who could take after her company, and that scared her. What would happen to it if something happened to her? They had the dragon balls, but after what happened with Buu she wasn't sure in that knowledge. Hell, even the Mirai Trunks had them, and they all turned to stone and become useless. So now here she sat thinking about the future and wha-

"Woman! The gravity chamber is broken! Fix it up quickly, I have to train!" She was suddenly thrown out of her thoughts when she heard Vegeta screaming at her. From the footsteps she was hearing, he was coming towards her room and then suddenly BAM! The door was almost embedded in the wall it was opened so hard; she was mildly surprised that the door hadn't came off its hinges. She kept the brush back on the stand, took a deep breath and then-

"VEGETA! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT IN MY EAR! I CAN HEAR PERFECTLY! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT BROKE! I JUST FIXED IT 2 DAYS AGO!" she shouted back at him angrily, knowing that with his hearing, he would be hearing her absolutely loud and clear. Vegeta was now standing in front of her, wearing his usual dark blue training getup, with white shoes, as well as his scowl prominent in his face. He didn't seem happy, but then the day he was almost was when they got the news that Goku would be coming back to fight in the tournament, and the day he came back shit hit the fan very, very hard.

"hmph. Well it broke again, after all it couldn't withstand my power, but then no one here can do that." Vegeta said proudly. "yeah well say that to Gohan's face, Mr. strongest-in-the-world", she replied smugly, she knew that this angers him to no end that Gohan, the son of his rival, surpassed him not once but _twice, _in his life and that too by a very large margin.

"that brat did nothing! What's the use of so much power if he cannot even defeat a foe less powerful than him? At least the Namekian has a brain, even if he is weak, Kakarot's brat couldnt even beat Cell without everyone elses help, let alone that pink chewing gum. The only thing he wants to do is to just be a waste of space and food" He grumbled, slightly irritated that Kakarot's brat had gotten his power without doing anything, while he has to train everyday and time to gain even slight bit of powerup.

"oh yeah? Well he is stronger _and_ smarter than you so there's that" Bulma replied grinning, knowing she had him there. "now about that gravity chamber, I will fix that later, so for now go watch TV or something, or if you want you can go play with trunks. Right now, I have something to think about", she said, sitting back in her chair, once again thinking-or more like brooding- about the future.

"what has got you so worked up? You are screeching like that harpy", Vegeta asked to her. Normally she would only shout at him and then shout at him some more, but today she was looking very deep in thought, not that he would tell her this.

Bulma sighed, she knew that if vegeta could tell something was wrong with her, then it was glaringly obvious to everybody else. "It's nothing, Vegeta, just thinking about the company. I've been aging, and- don't smirk! I am serious- but there is no particular person who can look after the corp. after me. Dad is still fine will for some time, but I realised that I don't have anyone who will be the president after me. After all, since you and the rest of aliens had come to earth, the capsule corp. has integrated alien tech to our standards, but only my father and me know about that. If the world somehow got to know that aliens exist, then it would be a disaster for all of us. Normally, it would go to trunks, but he's just like you. He is smart, but he does not care about the company like I do. And I can't just take anybody and give them our secrets."

Her heart felt a little bit lighter after telling someone of her problems, even if she knew that vegeta won't care about that- "then what's the problem?" Her thoughts were interrupted once again. "Huh?" "I said, what is the problem then? You already know someone like that."

Bulma was a little puzzled, who could be vegeta talking about? She tried to rack her brain for someone like that, but came up blank on that part. Vegeta smirked, then answered the unasked question, "Kakarot's older brat of course, who else, kakarot himself? Hah!"

Now that Bulma started thinking, she thought of herself as an idiot for not thinking of this sooner. It was the perfect solution to her problem. Gohan was very smart, almost as smart as her, he also had the knowledge of the aliens as well as more, he was also like a son to her, and was like a brother to trunks as well, not to mention one of the strongest beings in the universe right now. The perfect blend of brains and brawn, and he was still _seventeen_!

Suddenly she jumped out of her chair and kissed Vegeta, "Oh you handsome prince, now that was one of the best things that came out of your mouth." Vegeta flushed a little bit, but before he could boast about it, suddenly he was being pushed out of his room. "now hush, I have to do some planning so that I can work on this idea. So, order anything you want, or whatever you do when you're not training, I will fix your machine later."

Her mind was now running at a mile a minute, trying to factor the 'whats' and 'hows' of the decision she would be taking, because of course now that her mind was set nobody was going to stop her.

She had finally found her inheritor and protégé, Son Gohan.


End file.
